Reception-a McRoll in the REAL World Collaboration by Mari,Sammy&Ilna
by sammy1026
Summary: The ceremony is over and now the reception celebration gets underway. Parts 10 & 11 of the REAL World Wedding Marathon.
1. Love is Friendship

**Notes** : _All three of us would like to thank you for the incredible response to the Wedding story and your ongoing support of the REAL World. We assure you they are always safe with us and we are nowhere near done telling Steve and Catherine's story._

* * *

 **Love is Friendship …**

After the butterflies finally dispersed, taking their silent wishes with them, Catherine's cousin Laura began blowing bubbles much to the delight of her sons Caleb and Henry. Before long, many of the adults were happily blowing bubbles while the children in attendance chased them excitedly across the lawn.

A small blonde boy of about six giggled as he watched a shower of bubbles come down around Steve and Catherine.

"They're getting in your hair," he squealed as his father came up behind him.

"That's ok," Catherine smiled. "They'll come out a lot easier than gum. Isn't that right, Philip?"

"Oh geez, Cath, I'm never gonna hear the end of that, am I?" .

Catherine's eyes twinkled. "Not anytime soon."

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Philip hugged Catherine and extended his hand towards Steve. "Thanks for inviting us."

Steve smiled warmly. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure thing. I mean it isn't everyday you get invited to a wedding in paradise. Maybe later we can kick off our shoes and race a hundred yard dash on the beach, Cath, for old times sake."

"I'd still beat you even in my dress," she smirked.

Philip shared a knowing look with Steve. "You're probably right."

Boris joined the small group and asked politely if he could borrow Steve and Catherine.

"We'll talk to you later, Philip." Catherine smiled at the young boy. "Bye, Logan. Enjoy the reception."

As the two walked away she turned her full attention to the wedding coordinator.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's picture time," Boris said. "As you requested, the photographer will do a series of posed shots, taking about 20-30 minutes, and that will be all. The rest of the pictures will be candids snapped by your guests. I'll ask them all to send along their favorites which Gus and I will compile in a slideshow for you."

Catherine smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"You should get Grace's help for the slideshow," Steve said with a proud smile.

"I just may do that, Commander."

They made their way to a spot on the lawn that provided the perfect ocean backdrop and the photographer, who had been recommended by Boris, began arranging members of the wedding party and close family for shots.

"Not hard to get an attractive picture of you two, that's for sure," he said, smiling as he snapped several shots of Steve and Catherine alone and with Cammie.

When he was through he added Joseph and Elizabeth, along with Aunt Deb for several more shots. Then Nonna and Grandma Ang.

"You know, Steven, I think you're going to want at least one photo where you're actually looking at the camera," Danny called out after seeing his partner once more turn his head to look at Catherine right before the photo was snapped.

"Leave the boy alone, Daniel," Nonna hushed her grandson. " He's looking at his wife."

Steve's eyes never left Catherine but his smile grew. "Yeah, Daniel, listen to Nonna. Leave me alone, I'm looking at my wife."

Joan giggled from her position in Aaron's arms. "Wiiiife," she squealed, making everyone laugh.

"That's right," Steve grinned, finally taking his eyes off Catherine to look at his niece.

"Okay, let's get a few shots of the entire wedding party with the flower dog so this really well behaved girl can go home and take a nap," the photographer said as he ushered Steve and Catherine into a pose.

"No nap. Wedddding! Maw-wied!" Joan announced, and Aaron laughed, "No, pumpkin, not _you_ , he means _Cammie_ is going home to take her nap."

"I stay?"

"You stay." He kissed her cheek.

"Cammie bootiful." She smiled. "Pu'ple f'owers." She pointed to the collar.

"Yes, she looks very nice, doesn't she?" Mary agreed.

"I have Cammie at my house?" Joan looked at her mother hopefully.

"No, peanut, Cammie lives with Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine." Mary threw a look at the happy couple. "They'd tackle us on our way out the door if we tried to take her."

"I have Lyssa's Cammie?" Joan tried again.

Aaron shook his head and smiled when he realized what Joan was talking about. "My sister Alyssa let her see a litter of puppies …" he explained. "She was in her glory."

Joan clapped excitedly. "So many Cammies!"

"Apparently since Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine can do no wrong and they named their dog Cammie all dogs are now Cammie," Mary teased her brother.

"Hey, Joanie," Steve said, his arm still firmly around Catherine as he cocked an eyebrow at his sister. "Maybe Mama and Aaron will get you a puppy and you can train her just like Aunt Catherine and I trained Cammie."

"YAY!" Joan began to bounce in celebration.

Aaron laughed. "Gee, thanks for once again setting the bar high, Steve."

"My pleasure. Now let's get these pictures finished up because my wife and I have a reception to attend."

Danny elbowed John. "I'd suggest some sort of drinking game involving Steve's use of the word 'wife' but I'm afraid we'd all be under the table before dinner."

John nodded and grinned. "You got that right."

"Should I put these back on?" Mary asked as she held up Joan's shoes which the toddler had tired of halfway through the ceremony.

"No, don't bother," Catherine said.

"Alright," the photographer turned to face the group after taking pictures of the happy couple and the wedding party with Cammie. "Let's get the whole family in this one with Cammie and we'll be all set."

Cammie sat perfectly at Steve and Catherine's feet as Grace held Joan in front of Steve. Elizabeth, Joseph, Mary and Aunt Deb were positioned around the bride and groom next, followed by all the attendants.

When everyone was situated Catherine motioned Aaron into the shot. "C'mon, whole family. Let's go, Aaron, Besides, you were kinda the co-flower girl."

Aaron blushed but quickly joined the group.

Mary's smile was infectious as she looped her arm through his and they settled in beside Danny, who was flanked by Gabby and Nonna, while Grandma Ang smiled at them from where Catherine had taken her hand. Kono, Adam, Chin, Leilani, Carrie and John took their places while the Allens knelt in front.

"I love a big family shot. Everybody look here!" The photographer pointed to Jacob. "Okay buddy, you're my helper. On three, get them all to say cheese."

"Sounds like a perfect job for Cheese Dude," Jenna said, smiling at her youngest child.

"Say cheese, everybody!" Jacob called in a definite outdoor voice, which created the perfect expressions of delight on everyone's face.

As the group began to scatter, Joan continued to chant.

"Cheeeeese," she said loudly. "Cheese!"

"I think she's getting hungry," Mary joked.

Catherine stepped towards Mary and Joan, held out her arms, and the happy toddler came to her immediately. "Then let's go find you something to eat."

"YAY!" Joan gasped. She threw her arms in the air and spontaneously leaned in and gave Catherine a kiss on the lips.

The photographer, who was Boris' number one choice for a reason, raised his camera and captured the moment perfectly.

After one final shot of Grace, Joan and Cammie, Mary took Joan for a pre-meal potty break, and Catherine bent to say goodbye to Cammie.

Grace was smiling broadly as she joined her dad. "Take a picture of Auntie Cath and Cammie, Danno," she instructed, having left her phone in her purse when they gathered for photos.

Looking at it with Danny, she sighed, "Isn't that sweet? When I get married I want my dog in my wedding pictures, too."

Danny straightened. "Stop talking about your wedding right this second. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Who's killing you?" Steve joined them after saying goodbye to Cammie so Esther could run her home. He accepted a hug from his niece and placed a kiss on her head.

"Your maid of honor, here." He pointed. "If she mentions getting married again I'm telling Boris to to run me through with a cake fork."

Steve looked a little unnerved himself as Joseph's laughter reached them. "Comes faster than you think, gentlemen."

"See?" Grace grinned at her dad and Uncle Steve.

"You're not helping." Danny shook his head ,and Steve echoed the thought.

"I didn't mean _tomorrow_ ," Joseph said, placing a hand on Grace's shoulder. "You take your time. Finish school, build a solid life." He smiled and his eyes flicked from Grace to where his daughter was laughing with Kono and Mary.

Grace noded with a grin. "Promise, Uncle Joseph. Besides, any guy who gets past Danno and Uncle Steve will definitely have to pass muster. And if he doesn't, Auntie Cath will take him down."

Joseph laughed out loud while Danny and Steve followed Grace's form with their eyes as she ran to whisper something to Catherine that had them both chuckling and looking back at the men with glee.

"Oh, God." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not gonna survive her dating."

"There's still lots of time," Steve said, sounding like he was convincing himself as much as his best friend. "And she can't get married before she's commissioned …"

"You just gained points for Annapolis, my friend."

"Come, on, you two," With an amused head shake, Joseph placed a hand on each man's shoulder. "Let's go toast to having a teenager in the family."

* * *

As friends and family began to filter into the impeccably decorated reception space the first thing almost every eye landed on was the cookie table which was situated against the glass partition facing the beach.

The eight-foot banquet style table was covered with a pristine white lace cloth and laden with cookies of every shape and size. They were artfully displayed on silver trays, multi-tiered crystal stands and in beautiful hand etched glass cookie jars.

There were the standards-chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal-side by side with pizzelles, cannoli, knot cookies, spumetti, fig cookies and biscotti. Chocolate covered marshmallows and strawberries lay alongside lemon bars and ricotta cookies. The table was a festival for the eyes before anyone had even taken a bite.

"Wow, are those real?" Jacob asked in amazement as he and Dylan approached the table.

Dylan nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, Nonna made them all."

"Realllly?" Jacob asked as Nonna and Grandma Ang came up behind them.

"Not just me, bambino. I had plenty of help. Grandma Ang and your sisters among others. Like the nice people at the hotel who allowed us to use their catering kitchen."

Jacob continued to stare. "I've never seen so many cookies in my life."

As the other children entered the room they were all drawn almost immediately to the cookie table. Nonna took the time to explain what the various cookies tasted like and patiently answered all the questions the children had.

"Can we have one?" Dylan asked the main question on every child's mind as Cody and Jess approached followed by Jadon.

Cody's first instinct was to tell his brother they needed to wait until after dinner but the memory of the cookies he'd eaten earlier in the groom's room caused him to hesitate. Nonna sensed his indecision and smiled.

She looked at her partner in spoiling the grandchildren and smiled. "What do you think, Grandma Ang? Can they have one before dinner?"

"I think that would be okay." Ang grinned. "A little something to hold them over until the meal is served. But just one. Two at the most."

"I gotta say, Ma'am," Jadon began, admiration clear in his voice. "You got some serious skills in the kitchen. And my mama is a church lady so I know what skills in the kitchen look like."

"Thank you very much, young man," Nonna smiled. "What's your name?"

"Jadon, ma'am."

"You can have an extra cookie, Jadon." Nonna winked. "You need to keep up your strength for all that charm."

He flashed her a mile-wide smile in response. "Finally, someone recognizes my charm."

Beside him, Cody snorted, but the two grandmothers just smiled knowingly.

Ten minutes later Nonna and Grandma Ang were headed for their seats when they were stopped by the sound of Danny's voice. "Hold it, ladies."

"What do you need, Daniel?" Nonna asked sweetly.

"Every kid in this place has cookies in each hand and we haven't had dinner yet. Do you know anything about that?"

Nonna shrugged. "We may."

"They're gonna ruin their appetites," Danny said with mock annoyance.

"You can have one if you want," Nonna offered.

"Oh, well then," Danny winked. "That's a different story. I saw cannoli. I want one of those."

"They never really grow up do they," Nonna chuckled.

Ang pointed across the room to Joseph savoring a knot cookie. "No, they don't."

* * *

Catherine and Steve stood greeting well-wishers as guests milled around the reception area.

During a moment alone, he said, "You look beautiful." He shook his head at himself. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have taken me so long to say."

Catherine gave him a dazzling smile in return. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

He smiled, then his eyes danced with mirth as the swept over her form, and he leaned closer. "And I have it on good authority that under that beautiful dress is some pretty underwear."

She looked at him quizzically. "Wh–"

"Or should I say, some 'pwetty undies,'" he corrected, his lip twitching in amusement.

Catherine snorted a laugh, covering her mouth. "Oh my God, Joan?"

"She made a little announcement."

Catherine covered her face for a moment and shook her head, laughing. "To who?"

"Just me, Danny, Mary, and your mother."

"Ohh, to have seen your faaaaace at that," she said, touching his cheek with a teasing smile.

He grinned back, then his voice dropped low and he said, "So … ?" with a meaningful look.

"Patience, Commander," she replied, her voice just this side of saucy.

"I don't want to be patient," he countered. "I want to be alone with my wife."

Smiling, she rubbed a placating hand on his arm as they turned their attention to the approaching Grover family.

Catherine hugged Samantha and Cynthia warmly.

"You look beautiful, Catherine," Cynthia said. "It was a wonderful ceremony."

"Thank you so much for being here," Catherine said genuinely. She squeezed Samantha's hand. "We missed you at the bachelorette party last week."

"I know, I wish I hadn't been sick," Samantha said sadly. "But I didn't want you to catch my cold."

"That's very thoughtful, but we still missed you."

Lou shook Steve's hand, slapping his other arm and grinning. "If I hadn't seen it for myself I might not have believed it."

"Believe it," Steve said. "It's real."

"Congratulations, Steve," Lou said genuinely.

"Thank you." Steve turned and offered his hand to the young teen beside Lou. "Marcus, thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me, Commander," Marcus said politely before his gaze drifted to the cookie table.

Lou laughed, shaking his son's shoulder. "He's been eyeing those cookies since we got here," he told Steve.

"You and me both," Steve said with a smile. "Nonna and her crew really outdid themselves."

"Definitely," Catherine agreed, her hand slipping around Steve's back.

"Oh, look," Samantha said, holding up her hands. "I got my nails done at that place you and I went, Catherine."

"Ohh, beautiful color," Catherine said, looking at the pale pink polish.

Samantha grinned. "Guess what it's called?"

Catherine shook her head. "No idea."

"Kiss the Bride."

Steve immediately gave Catherine a quick kiss.

She chuckled, shaking her head at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, his eyes twinkled mischievously. "That's what she said to do."

Samantha laughed. "That's what the nail polish color is called. Kiss the Bride."

Steve leaned in again, and Catherine put a hand on his chest to stop him but then shrugged, laughing, and accepted his kiss.

"You just want to avoid another discussion on the interesting names of nail polish colors," she teased.

"You mean the strange names of nail polish colors," he countered. "And no, I just want to kiss my wife."

Lou laughed. "I hope you won't begrudge me one." He leaned down and kissed the bride's cheek. "Congratulations, Catherine."

"Thanks, Lou."

"Now I think we might go check out that cookie table before dinner," he said. "Figure out a game plan for later."

"Good idea," Steve said, grinning. "I recommend the knots. Get 'em before Joseph eats them all."

With a parting wave, the Grovers headed off, leaving Steve and Catherine again momentarily alone.

He turned to her and said, "Now about those pretty–"

Laughing, she silenced him with a kiss of her own.

* * *

Jacob wove his way through the people and the tables, his bow tie askew and a cookie in each hand.

"Hey, there," Jenna said as she stepped in front of him.

"What?" Jacob looked up at her innocently. "I was using my walking feet."

"Yes, you were," Jenna smoothed down his hair, "and thank you for that, but what's going on with the cookies?"

"My grandmas said we could have two."

"I know." Jenna sat down and pulled Jacob into her lap. "But when I saw you fifteen minutes ago you had a chocolate cookie and a cannoli and now you have a lemon bar and a pizzelle. That's more than two."

Jacob looked at the cookies in his hand and seemed to understand the futility of trying to explain them away to his mother. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to put them back?"

Jenna chuckled mostly because both cookies had bites taken out of them. "No, just … no more before dinner ok?"

"Okay." Jacob grinned.

"You be good." She kissed him on the head. "We're gonna eat soon."

* * *

Kamekona smiled widely as a plate of Blackened Mahi Mahi, parmesan potatoes and fresh island vegetables was placed in front of him. "This actually looks pretty good for something that was cooked by someone who isn't me."

Esther, sitting beside him, smiled indulgently. "The roasted chicken smells incredible."

"It'll do," he grinned.

She patted his forearm supportively. "You can relax for just one night and enjoy being a guest. It's what Steve and Catherine want."

"They might change their mind later when I'm making them all look bad with my proficiency on the dance floor."

"I can't wait to see that," Jerry scoffed from his seat across the table.

"I'm surprisingly agile for a man of my size," Kamekona insisted.

"We'll see who's more agile when the music starts," Jerry countered.

Kamekona nodded. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Joan climbed into her booster seat between Mary and Aaron and placed her new purse in her lap.

"Why don't we put that aside while we eat, pumpkin," Aaron suggested.

"Mine," Joan said as she clutched it with one hand.

"I could have told you that was gonna happen," Mary chuckled.

"See, Mama?" Joan opened the purse and held it out towards her mother.

"You have a cookie in your purse. Icing and all," Mary grimaced.

"Nummy!" Joan giggled.

"Just let her go," Aaron shrugged. "We'll clean it up later."

* * *

"Aunt Catherine, Uncle Steve," Jacob called from the end of the head table. "Are you guys having hot dogs too?"

"Not tonight, Jacob," Catherine answered.

"I'm having a hot dog. It's really good."

"That's great, buddy," Steve smiled.

"Then I'm having more cookies."

From her seat at a nearby table, Jenna sighed.

"Don't worry," Leilani chuckled. "He's burning off the sugar as fast as he's taking it in."

"Can I hold you to that if he's awake at 3:00 A.M.?"

* * *

When the meal was over and the dinner dishes were cleared away Danny stood and tapped his spoon against his glass.

"It's time for us to toast Steve and Catherine and their future and who better to start that off than the person who has known them literally since the day they met. And fyi if any of you are looking for fun stories about Steve and Catherine, do yourself a favor and get to know Carrie and her husband John."

A wave of laughter rolled across the room.

"So without further ado I present to you Catherine's Naval Academy roommate and co-maid of honor, Carrie Stagler."

Carrie stood, allowing Gus to help her clip a small microphone to her dress, and acknowledged the smattering of applause.

"As Danny said, I've known Catherine since we were roommates at the Academy. And for the record," she held up her glass and gestured towards Catherine and Steve, "I knew _first_." She reached for her best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I knew from the minute you came back to our room and told me you agreed to do a favor for a guy before he even knew your name," she grinned, "and he repaid you with a rack of ribs."

Everyone laughed as Catherine and Steve shared a smile, and Carrie winked at Steve. "Cath and I had a lot of adventures back then and since, and I'm so happy to be stationed at Pearl and living near her for the first time in … ahem … let's just say quite a few years."

Catherine squeezed her hand to convey her own joy at having her best friend so close once again.

"I'm also happy to be here to share this day with Catherine and Steve. After all, I was there when you were _'just friends,_ '" she air quoted, "and I was there when you _finally_ admitted you were more. And in between, I watched you develop a complete language of silent conversations, jokes, hand and eye gestures not even Naval Intelligence could decipher." Carrie smiled. "I also watched you develop a bond stronger than anything I've ever seen."

She looked at a slightly teary Catherine and continued, "And then when you were stationed at Pearl and living with Steve you sounded so happy and content when we'd talk." She turned to Steve. "Finally, the day Catherine called to tell me the thought of another deployment made her want to throw up, I knew that was it. She was never leaving again."

Steve's hand found Catherine's, closing his fingers over hers

"So, here's to my best friend, fellow survivor of plebe summer, roommate, my own maid of honor, and her perfect match."

As the applause died down, she looked at Steve. "Now, it wouldn't be us if I didn't say it took ya long enough, but that's some slammin' ring, McGarrett."

Steve grinned, and the crowd chuckled.

Carrie addressed the guests, "C'mon, you were all thinking it," she smiled, then sobered slightly. "Seriously, though, I know you almost as long as Catherine does. I've seen you graduate with honors, deploy the same day as my then fiance," she gave a tiny wave to John, "and love my best friend for a very, very long time. You're a good man, Steve McGarrett, and Catherine saw that from the day you met. I'm honored to stand with you both, like you did for us at our wedding. I wish you a lifetime of loving each other. And now, I would like to pass the torch to my co-maid of honor, a girl it has been my immense pleasure to get to know over the last several months, the amazing Miss Grace Williams."

Grace stood, holding a few note cards, and Carrie transferred the small microphone to her. She looked around at the guests, smiling while biting her lower lip.

"Okay, wow, there's a lot of people here," she said and took a deep breath, immediately charming the entire room. "I hope mine's not too long," she began. "When I met Uncle Steve, I was only eight. He and my dad," she glanced at Danny with a tiny grin, "had just become partners and Uncle Steve was fun right away." She turned towards him and nodded. "He started doing nice things for me before he even met me, and he always made me feel safe, like I did when I was with Danno. We didn't have any family here and then all of a sudden, we did."

She took another deep breath and looked briefly at her note card and then at Catherine. "Then I remember I was really nervous about meeting Auntie Cath. What if she didn't like me? What if I didn't get to see Uncle Steve as much? But when we got to meet she was the best. I loved her right away. She made a special lunch and cupcakes and I didn't realize it, but …" Grace smiled, "she was nervous to meet me, too!"

An 'awwww' rose up when Catherine nodded, and she and Grace exchanged a smile.

"Now Uncle Steve and my dad call us 'thick as thieves'. I love her and Uncle Steve so much, and when they told me they were getting married and she asked me to be one of her maids of honor I cried and kind of squealed a little."

When Danny interjected, "She squealed _a lot,_ " and Carrie stage whispered, "I squealed, too, it's totally okay," Grace grinned.

"Anyway, this has been the best, most exciting day ever, and me and Carrie and Auntie Kono and Mary and Kaitlyn and Casey and Joan, too, have had so much fun being in the wedding party." Grace moved to stand between her aunt and uncle and fiddled with her glass of sparkling cider. "I love you both and I knew right away you were perfect for each other because Uncle Steve smiled so much when you were here on leave. Then he smiled a lot more all the time 'cause you moved here. Uncle Steve looks at you and his eyes get … well, softer."

"Mooney eyes," Carrie said with a smirk, and Grace continued, "I hope someday someone looks at me like that."

Danny groaned and rubbed his forehead as if staving off a headache.

Grace went on, "And Uncle Steve, even if you're not looking at her, Auntie Cath smiles everytime she sees you. Even if you just went to take Cammie out and came back."

Another round of 'awww' rose up, and Grace nodded it was true.

"Anyway, I know you'll be super happy forever." She raised her glass above her head, "To Auntie Catherine and Uncle Steve."

Before she lowered the glass, both Steve and Catherine stood and pulled her into a hug. Catherine and Grace wiped at tears and Steve placed a kiss on their niece's head as a room full of phones captured the image forever.

"And now, here's Uncle Steve's best man, who also happens to be my dad."

She gave the microphone to Danny who smiled broadly as Grace took her seat. He clipped the mic to his tux and looked around.

"Now, before I start, Boris has asked me to request that, for reasons of safety, no one stand on the chairs during my standing ovation." Danny grinned at the crowd who chuckled lightly. "If you haven't met me, I'm Steve's partner, Danny. When I met him, we'd actually just drawn on each other, and true to form, he absconded with my crime scene and hijacked my job." He turned to face Steve. "Then he got me shot. Day one. And I thought 'what the hell did I get into?' "

He shook his head. "But he kinda grows on you. Not long afterward, I met Catherine. And I couldn't believe his luck." Danny raised his glass in her direction. "I still can't believe this brilliant, wonderful, beautiful person has put up with you for all these years, let alone agreed to marry you …" Danny smiled as the guests laughed. "That said, somewhere along the line, my stubborn, maniac of a partner became my best friend. I trust him with my life every day, and more importantly, I trust him to take care of my daughter Grace, which he's always done without hesitation. Even if he seems to be trying to turn her into a little soldier."

"Sailor, Danno!" Steve and Grace announced together making the room erupt in laughter.

Danny looked at Steve. "You know I consider you a brother, and I am so, so happy for you." His sincerity was in his eyes, and Steve nodded his thanks. "Actually, I'm happy for all of us, because Catherine has always made you so much more tolerable."

When the laughs died down, he looked again at the bride. "Catherine, I've considered you family right from the beginning. You've always brought light into Steve's life and you've brightened all of ours. Not the least of which, my daughter's."

Grace beamed and nodded when Catherine looked her way with a teary smile.

"For that alone, and for so much more, I love you like a sister." He raised his glass and invited everyone to do the same.

"To Catherine and Steve, a perfectly matched set."

"To Catherine and Steve!"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is my extreme pleasure to introduce the father of the bride, Captain Joseph Rollins."

After accepting the microphone, Joseph took his place behind Steve and Catherine's chairs, glass in hand. He smiled at them, then looked out at the gathered guests.

"The first time I met Steve …"

Steve groaned. "Are you really gonna–"

"Let's just say it was … memorable," Joseph relented.

Steve shook his head, chuckling, and Catherine smiled, rubbing his hand.

"The fathers out there understand, when you meet the man your daughter is dating – even if they don't call it dating –" he threw them a pointed look, "you size him up. In your own way. You size him up, and if you're being completely honest with yourself, there's at least a small part of you that's hoping he comes up short. Lacking somehow. So that you can point to that and say, 'There, that … that right there, that's why he's not good enough for my daughter.' "

He looked at Catherine, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Even the most enlightened among us, who trust our daughter's judgment implicitly. Even us. You have to ask the questions. You have to make the observations … because that's your little girl. And it's your job."

Catherine smiled at him, covering his hand with hers.

"So I met Steve," Joseph continued, "and it was memorable … and we had lunch the next day, the three of us. And I left that lunch knowing Catherine had found someone special. Someone who truly sees her. Someone who wouldn't try to change her, but would make her better by loving her."

Catherine gripped her father's fingers, tears in her eyes.

"You know it never actually mattered to Elizabeth and me whether Catherine and Steve got married. We just wanted them to be happy. We wanted that for _both_ of them, because as my very wise wife said the other night, Steve has been a son in all but name for a long time."

Steve choked back his own emotions, nodding gratefully at Joseph.

"So as I stand before you today I'm proud and I'm grateful. I'm proud of my incredible daughter Catherine and her husband Steve. I'm proud of the exceptional human beings they are and the outstanding couple they make. I'm grateful to share this day with them and with family and friends. And I'm grateful to my wife, Elizabeth, for raising such a wonderful daughter with me, and for being my partner for so many years."

From her seat, Elizabeth smiled beautifully at him.

"Please raise a glass with me," Joseph said, lifting his own. "To Catherine and Steve."

"To Catherine and Steve!" a chorus of voices echoed.

Joseph took a small drink and said, "Oh, and if you want details on that first meeting . . . see me later."

Steve's chin dropped to his chest and he shook head in amused resignation. He stood along with Catherine to thank Joseph.

"Congratulations, honey," Joseph said, hugging her. He turned to Steve, shaking his hand and giving him a strong hug as well. "Congratulations, son."

Catherine blinked at her tears. "Come along way since he was 'the SEAL,' huh, Dad?"

Joseph looked at Steve, nodding slowly. "Yes, we have," he agreed. "And I couldn't be happier."

* * *

Once the toasts were finished many of the guests drifted over to the cookie table to sample the amazing treats while the band Steve and Catherine had chose, Minkus & Milo, took their places. When most of the guests had returned to their seats Minkus, the lead vocalist, received a go-ahead nod from Boris and stepped to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom are ready for their first dance." He motioned to the large screen on the wall above his head. "Simultaneously, there will be special slideshow of photos arranged by the co-maid of honor, Miss Grace Williams."

Grace beamed from where she stood with Danny beside her. He squeezed her shoulder proudly.

Steve, standing straight and tall, held his left hand out to Catherine, palm up. With a smile, she placed her hand in his, and they walked to the center of the dance floor together.

He turned her gently toward him and slid his right hand around her waist as the band began the opening notes of the old standard, 'Come Rain or Come Shine.' Their eyes met, and they began to sway.

Catherine's breath caught as the sudden thought flashed into her mind that she was dancing with her husband. Intellectually, she knew Steve was now her husband. He had been since they'd completed their vows in the chapel. She knew they were married, she'd felt the waves of emotions rolling through her during the ceremony and after. But the thought still made her stomach flip each time she realized it anew.

Her husband.

Steve was her husband.

And she was his wife.

They were married.

She inhaled deeply and slid her hand around the back of his shoulder, smiling as he naturally matched her movement by pulling her closer.

"Penny for 'em?" he murmured in her ear.

She smiled softly. "We're married," she said and felt him pull her imperceptibly closer in response.

Her fingers twined around his, searching out his ring, and he pulled their hands to rest against his chest. He dipped his head to kiss her knuckles before shifting back to lean his cheek against her temple.

"How is it that this feels like something we should have done a long time ago and also … like it's the exact right time?" he wondered aloud.

She swept her hand along his shoulders to run her fingers through the hairs on the back of his neck in a reassuring gesture. "I know what you mean. But this is the right time, Steve. Here in this place. Right now. With our family and our friends around us. This is right."

He exhaled a shaky breath filled with emotion and let his head drop so that he could brush his lips against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"This is right," he echoed in a whisper, feeling the unshed tears in his eyes. "This is so right."

She released his hand so that she could wind her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and breathing him in.

He dropped his other hand to wrap around her waist and hold her against him, still swaying to the music. "Come rain or come shine," he said quietly.

"You better believe it," she replied earnestly.

And he did. He'd told her once that everything he knew about love, about relationships, was because of her. She had opened his heart in ways he never imagined. She truly loved him like nobody had loved him, just as the song said. Through every obstacle they'd faced … his past, the long absences, the danger. She'd never wavered, even when he had for that one brief period of trying to do what was best by letting her go.

But never again. This was right. And this was forever.

He took her hand again, wanting to feel it in his, and straightened enough to press a kiss to her temple. "I love you," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you," she answered immediately. "Come rain or come shine."

From the edge of the dance floor, Grace sighed happily at the sight.

"What a nice choice of song," Elizabeth said, standing on her other side.

"I told Nonna that Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath didn't know what song they were going to dance to, and she suggested this one. She said it's perfect for them because they'll love each other no matter what happens."

Danny smiled, looking across the room at where his grandmother was sitting and happily watching the newlyweds dance. "Her favorite recording is Sarah Vaughn's, but Minkus is holding his own up there. I think Nonna approves."

Several feet away, Kathie Stagler commented, "I always said they looked so natural dancing together."

"I think they look natural doing everything together," Carrie said. "And go, Minkus & Milo, by the way. I didn't think I'd like any version better than Norah Jones and Wynton Marsalis, but … I'm lovin' this."

Kathie smiled. "Do you think that might have something to do with the fact that your best friend and her new _husband_ are dancing to it on their wedding day?"

Carrie grinned. "It might … "

The song wound to a close, and Steve and Catherine stayed wrapped together as the guests applauded.

"Could we have the father of the bride join his daughter on the dance floor?" Minkus asked from the stage.

Joseph kissed Elizabeth's cheek, then moved to where Catherine and Steve were standing. Steve clasped his new father-in-law on the arm and smiled before finally removing his hand from Catherine's waist and stepping back to take Joseph's vacated place beside Elizabeth.

Catherine smiled at her father as he took her hand. "I hear you picked out a song for us," she said.

"I think you'll like it," he said confidently.

Her smile grew when band began to play the first few bars of the classic Beatles song 'In My Life,' a favorite of both father and daughter.

Joseph smiled, catching sight of a photo of the two of them on the screen over Catherine's head as they began to dance. He looked back at her. "Do you want to stand on my feet?"

She chuckled, knowing without looking which photo he was referring to. "I _am_ in a white dress," she said with a bright smile.

"And you are absolutely beautiful." He smiled softly. "You've stood on your own two feet your whole life, Catherine. Through all the moves, all the changes. I really am so proud of everything you've accomplished. Of the woman you've become. I was proud of you when you were three years old, and I'm proud of you now. And I know you're nowhere near done."

She laughed. "You've got that right."

"You and Steve will continue to do great things. Individually and together."

Catherine smiled as they continued to dance through the instrumental solo. She paused, her brow knitting slightly, then said, "You know how much of that … what I've done, who I am … you know how much is because of you, right, Dad?" She bit her lip, her eyes welling with tears. "I was completely serious when I said you were my hero. You and mom both. You … you inspired me, you taught me how important it is to give everything my all. How important it is to take care of other people, to serve."

He gazed at her, touched and swelling with pride even now.

She took a shaky breath, tightening her hand around his, then said with utter conviction, "There will never be a day in my life when I'm not proud and grateful to have you as my father."

"And there will never be a day in my life when I'm not proud and grateful to _be_ your father," he said, his normally strong voice choked with emotion and his eyes rimmed with tears. "And to have you as my daughter."

Catherine wrapped her arms around Joseph in a teary embrace. "I love you, Dad."

He hugged her back, then kissed her brow. "And I love you, my beautiful, strong little butterfly."

As the final notes of the father daughter dance played, and Catherine embraced her father, Steve stepped towards Boris and said something in the unflappable organizer's ear that caused him to move to the stage and speak to Minkus, who nodded and had a quick conference with the rest of the band before stepping to the microphone.

"The groom has requested a mother son dance," he said as the band began to play a familiar tune.

Steve held his hand out to Elizabeth. "May I have this dance?"

Grace gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes.

With a heartfelt smile, Elizabeth took Steve's hand and followed him to the center of the dance floor.

"You've been much more of a mother to me than my own mother ever was," Steve said, his voice rough with emotion, as Minkus crooned _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. "I'm not sure ... well, I just hope I've managed to let you know how much it means to me … how much _you_ mean to me."

Elizabeth put her hand under his chin and raised his head until they were looking at each other, his watery eyes meeting hers. "It has been my extreme pleasure, Steve. Every second."

"Thank you for raising such an amazing daughter," Steve said without breaking eye contact.

"Thank you for _loving_ my amazing daughter," Elizabeth replied.

Catherine grasped her father's hand tightly as she heard sniffles from every part of the room.

"Thanks for always being there for me," Steve said softly. "Even if I didn't always deserve it."

"You always deserved it, Steve," Elizabeth smiled softly. "You just didn't always believe that."

"Then thank you for hanging in there 'til I did."

Elizabeth looked at the assembled friends and family, not a dry eye among them. "You're more than welcome," she said as she squeezed his arm softly. "Every step of this journey has been worth it for the chance to be here today seeing you and Catherine take this step, surrounded by so many people who love and respect you. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Steve smiled softly, then sought out the other pair of eyes in the room that looked so much like hers.

Catherine

His new wife.

The second their gazes met he knew.

Their thoughts were exactly the same.

As Minkus sang on in the background they both smiled.

 _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

 **END PART 1**

* * *

 **Look for part 2 of the story, Set on Fire, tomorrow.**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


	2. Set on Fire

_Notes in chapter 1_

* * *

 **Set on Fire**

"So how does Catherine spell her last name now?" Catherine's cousin Chris asked his brother. "Is it two r's and two t's?"

Unbeknownst to him, Catherine was coming over to them and couldn't help but overhear. "Nope, still two l's," she said from behind the two men.

Chris and Philip turned to her.

"Huh?" Chris asked in confusion.

"R-o-l-l-i-n-s," Catherine spelled with a grin.

"What does Steve think?" Philip asked.

"Steve–" Catherine began.

"Understands completely," Steve said, joining them.

Catherine smiled at him as his arm slid naturally around her waist.

"So you guys discussed it?" Chris asked.

"I fell in love with Catherine Rollins, and now I'm married to Catherine Rollins," Steve said simply. "What's there to discuss?"

"It's my name, and it's important to me," Catherine explained. She smiled, softening her words to show she passed no judgement on those who took their husbands' last name or used both. "It's a personal choice. And this is my choice."

Steve smiled, tightening his arm around her and nodding.

Philip smiled. "Well, that's Cath right there," he said. "Always making her own choices. Whether it was joining the Navy or keeping her last name."

"You got that right," Catherine said firmly.

Steve nodded, looking at her and smiling. "And that's one of the many, _many_ reasons I love her."

* * *

Several of the younger children were gathered near the edge of the dance floor, bopping to the music and, having what looked like a very important discussion while Danny, Gabby, the Cuzzis and Kelly Hart looked on.

"Who's you fav'rite pwincess?" Joan asked Sophia.

"Ariel!" the five-year-old answered instantly. "And Belle. And Aurora."

"I like Elsa," Emily, one of Catherine's cousins' daughters said.

"Me, too," her younger sister Lindsey immediately agreed.

Kaitlyn grinned. "Me, too! And Anna."

The girls all nodded, and Joan beamed, happily recognizing every name. She looked up and asked, "Unca Danno, who's you fav'rite pwincess?"

"Leia," he deadpanned as Steve and Catherine joined them.

Joan blinked at Danny blankly.

"No, you fav'rite _pwincess_ ," she said again, as if he hadn't understood the question.

He grinned. "Clearly I'm going to need to talk to Mary and Aaron about expanding your knowledge of princesses, my dear."

Joan pointed to Catherine with a toothy smile. "Ann Caf pwincess."

"That makes you a prince, Uncle Steve," Kaitlyn teased shyly.

Danny snorted, looking at his partner. "You, a prince."

Steve quirked an eyebrow, and Joan clapped enthusiastically. "Unca Teeve pwince!"

Al Cuzzi laughed heartily. "That's a good one. Prince Smooth Dog."

" 'mooth dog'?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, munchkin. That's what we called your uncle Steve back in the day."

"Unca Teeve Pwince 'mooth Dog?" she asked, her small forehead creasing as she tried to make sense of the statement.

"Prince Smooth Dog, Prince Smooth Dog!" the girls chanted, giggling.

"Would you look at what you started?" Steve complained, shooting a mock glare at Danny.

He balked. "Me?" He pointed at Cuzzi. "That was him."

The girls began marching in a circle around the adults, still chanting, "Prince Smooth Dog! Prince Smooth Dog!"

Steve shook his head. "This better not stick."

Danny chuckled. "I think you're okay as long as Jadon doesn't overhear. He'll never forget it."

Joan bounced happily along in the middle of the group of girls, completely in her element.

Danny grinned. "Take lots of pictures because she won't remember any of this."

"Yes, she will," Steve said, and Catherine smiled at his confidence.

* * *

Kaitlyn's eyes widened as she watched two cakes being wheeled out towards the center of the room. The first had three square tiers with white icing, tone on tone filigree details and fondant flowers in various shades of purple. The second was a single layer sheet cake in the shape of an anchor with gray and green camouflage frosting.

"Why are there two cakes?" Jacob asked as the cake table came to a stop and, after locking the wheels, Boris handed Danny the clip on microphone once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please, Jacob has brought up an excellent question. Why are there two cakes? Anyone care to hazard a guess?"

"One is the groom's cake," Al Cuzzi called out. "The flavor of which is the one decision the groom gets to make all on his own in the whole wedding planning process."

Danny chuckled. "That may actually be a true … " Danny felt the eyes of every married woman in the room glaring at him. "You know … I'm not gonna … yes, it's a groom's cake. So now if Steve and Catherine would please join me … "

The bride and groom made their way across the room and took their places beside Danny.

"So, Steven, what flavor did you decide on for the groom's cake?"

Steve grinned. "Pineapple."

"You did not," Danny said disbelievingly.

"I did. And the sample cake was delicious so I can't wait to have a piece."

"Catherine … save me … what flavor is the main cake?"

"Vanilla raspberry," Catherine said. "And the sample of that was delicious, too."

"Alright," Danny indicated the cake knife and two small plates with forks. "Time for you to make the first cut. But before you do I just want to say … I think you're gonna wanna be in one piece for the honeymoon, partner, so if I was you I wouldn't do the cake smush thing."

Steve rolled his eyes then picked up the knife. Catherine placed her hand over his and the two of them slowly cut the cake giving various guests a chance to capture the moment on their phones. After placing a small piece of cake on each plate Catherine and Steve each picked up a small piece and offered it to the other.

Steve took his bite smoothly but at the last second as Catherine went to take hers he moved his hand ever so slightly downward resulting in some of the frosting landing on her bottom lip.

"Oh, sorry," he grinned, clearly anything but, as he leaned over and kissed her bottom lip, sucking off the icing in the process.

"Very slick, Commander," Catherine whispered when he pulled away.

Dylan hid his face in hands at the sight of yet another kiss while Jacob remained focused on the fact that there were two cakes. "Whose should I eat?" He turned to his mother anxiously. "I love Aunt Catherine _and_ Uncle Steve."

"You can pick whichever cake you want," Jenna assured him.

"I think I better have a piece of each," the young boy said decisively. "That way nobody gets their feelings hurt."

Jenna smiled fondly, then chuckled. "That way you also get two pieces of cake, huh?"

Before Jacob could respond Boris stepped up beside her and addressed Kaitlyn. "Would you like to meet the pastry chef who made the cakes?" he asked. "He's in the kitchen right now and if it's okay with your Mom I can take you back and introduce you."

"Can I?" Kaitlyn asked Jenna hopefully. "Will you go with me?"

"You make sure Jacob doesn't eat all the cake," Casey said, smiling at her mother. "I'll go."

Kaitlyn smiled broadly, grabbed her sister's hand, and followed Boris towards the kitchen.

"While I've got you both here," Danny turned to Steve and Catherine, "this seems like it would be the perfect moment to reveal the honeymoon location you've been keeping secret. Where's it gonna be?"

Catherine looked at Steve who nodded encouragingly.

"Okay," she smiled, "I guess we've waited long enough. You all made a lot of good suggestions-Grace came strong for Paris while Jacob was equally as passionate about Universal Studios, home of the Minion ride."

Jacob pumped his fist excitedly.

"We talked about possibly going somewhere cold but got rid of that idea pretty quickly," she continued.

"Smart," Hoss called from somewhere in the crowd.

"Once we decided we wanted to stay in the warm weather it was a pretty easy decision." She smiled at Steve as he dropped his arm across her shoulders. "We've both travelled all over the world and seen the most beautiful beaches known to man but in the end, none of them can compare to the one right outside our back door. So we'll be staying right here for our honeymoon. We can't think of anywhere we'd rather go."

"I was right!" Carrie raised her arms in celebration. "I called it."

Catherine chuckled. "I thought you might." She smiled at those gathered around them. "So many people have come a long way to celebrate with us, and we want to be able to spend as much time with you as we can." She smiled. "And we can't do that if we head off on a plane right after the wedding."

"Oh, honey," Elizabeth said, reaching over and squeezing Catherine's hand. She smiled at Steve. "Knowing the two of you, I'm not surprised."

"We're also planning to get started on remodeling our bathroom," Steve said.

Danny rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Of course you are. Only Steve and Catherine would hear 'honeymoon' and think, 'bathroom remodel.' " He shook his head in amusement. "Well, that's all well and good, but that's not where you're staying tonight."

Steve and Catherine turned to face him more fully, both curious. Danny looked around to make sure the rest of the wedding party was close. He gestured to them and explained, "We all chipped in and arranged for you to stay in the Orchid Suite at the Halekulani until Monday."

"What?" Catherine's eyes widened in surprise. She looked around. "You guys … "

"Our treat," Carrie said, stepping over and hugging her. "Enjoy."

"But … " Steve tried to protest.

"Esther's going to stay with Cammie," Danny said, and Esther nodded with a smile. "You don't even have to go home first. We took care of everything you'll need." He leaned closer to Steve and muttered, "Not that that's much."

"You really didn't have to do this," Catherine said.

Grace hugged her. "It's your _honeymoon_ , it'll be _sooo_ romantic."

"Well, when you put in that way," Steve said with a wink, accepting a hug from his niece.

He and Catherine looked at Danny, Carrie, Chin, John, Mary, Kono, and Cody who were all smiling proudly at their surprise.

"Thank you," Catherine said sincerely.

"Yes, thank you," Steve echoed.

Catherine shook her head, smiling "You guys are too generous."

"Must have picked that up from you," Kono said with a grin as they hugged.

While the others started talking about the amenities at the suite, Steve leaned over and asked Danny, "What if we really had been getting on a plane after the reception?"

Danny shrugged. "Hey, I've got a girlfriend who likes champagne and getting pampered." He smiled, clasping Steve's shoulder. "But Carrie seemed pretty confident, and I know you, babe."

Steve smiled back. "Thanks, Danno."

"It's your wedding night, my friend, I want you to enjoy it. I just don't want any, and I mean _any,_ details."

* * *

Minkus & Milo finished their set and passed the music duties for the rest of the evening to local DJ, Mamu Pula. At the edge of the dance floor, Hal Mills offered his hand and smiled. "Catherine, may I have a dance with the beautiful bride?"

She nodded happily as Steve was folded into a hug by Deanna.

Catherine returned Hal's smile as they began to dance. "We're thrilled you could make the trip. It means so much you could be here."

"We wouldn't have missed it, darlin'. We've hosted a lot of midshipmen over the years," he said with a glance at Steve and Deanna who were talking, Steve's hand clasped firmly in both of hers. "None more special than Steve. Dee thinks the world of that boy. Always has. We both do."

Catherine nodded. "It's mutual, you know. You made him feel like he had a place … when he couldn't … didn't think he could go home. I'll never forget that, Colonel, ever." She kissed his cheek. "I know Steve never has."

"You're a peach, young lady. I said it the first time you came by the house. I said, 'Dee, this girl's as special as he is. She's just what he needs.' "

Catherine kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And you two are the best." She glanced at Steve and Deanna, still chatting a few yards away. "You're staying the rest of the week, right?"

"That's right, we got in yesterday."

"We'll have to have dinner, the four of us, before you leave the island."

"It's a date."

Catherine smiled. "Now, tell me all about your beautiful granddaughter Hallie starting at the Academy this year."

His blue eyes sparkled. "My favorite topic."

As they drifted around the floor and Hal began to fill her in, Catherine couldn't help but think his granddaughter Hallie had a grandparent much like Grandma Ang.

* * *

"Uncle Joseph?" Dylan approached him and Elizabeth with Kaitlyn.

"Yes, Dylan? Do you kids need anything?"

"Kaitlyn has a question." Dylan encouraged his sister gently. "Go ahead."

"How come there's a table with only one place set up near the door?" Kaitlyn asked shyly about the small table to the side of the room's main entrance that was set with a white tablecloth, white place mat, plate, bread plate, cloth napkin and utensils.

Joseph nodded that he would explain and guided them over to the table in question. The children listened as he stood near the empty chair.

"That's an excellent question, Kaitlyn." He gestured to the table that was often featured at military weddings and gatherings and returned her tiny smile. "This table is here to honor service members who have fallen in the line of duty. Remembering them honors their sacrifice and the sacrifice of their families. It also shows the importance of the commitment to duty made by everyone who still serves and by our veterans."

Kaitlyn and Dylan nodded attentively, and Elizabeth placed a hand on each child's shoulder as Joseph continued.

"Everything on the table means something very special. The place setting shows that the bride and groom wish that the fallen men and women of the armed forces could be here to celebrate with them.

The white candle stands for hope, and the rose is for the families who love the men and women who serve.

The wine glass is upside-down to show that the fallen won't be able to participate in the happy toasts at Aunt Catherine and Uncle Steve's wedding, and see the lemon? It's sprinkled with salt. That represents bitterness and the tears people cry over the service members who we miss."

"Like Uncle Steve's grandpa?" Dylan asked. "Cody said he died at Pearl Harbor."

"And his friend, Sophia's dad?" Kaitlyn added.

Joseph nodded at Dylan and placed a hand on Kaitlyn's cheek. "Yes. Like Uncle Steve's grandfather and Sophia's dad, Freddie, who was his very good friend."

She nodded in understanding. "That's a really good idea 'cause people shouldn't forget."

"You're exactly right, sweetheart." Elizabeth kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks for explaining," Dylan said. Looking at his sister, he added, "I bet Cody and Casey don't know that. Let's go tell them."

As the kids moved off to find their siblings, Elizabeth squeezed her husband's hand gently, and nodded to indicate Catherine and Carrie talking quietly with Kelly at the far side of the room, while on the dance floor, Sophia Hart was dancing with her grandfather, standing on his feet.

* * *

Cody tugged on his tuxedo jacket awkwardly, standing with Jess.

"You look really cute in your tux," she said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

He blushed as well, then gave her a teasing smile. "Like one of your Downton Abbey guys?"

She smirked, nudging him playfully with her elbow.

He cleared his throat, glancing at the dance floor as a slow song began to play. "Do you … um … do you want to dance?"

Jess brightened instantly and nodded. He took her hand and lead her toward the dance floor. As they walked, he caught Steve's eye from where he and Catherine were talking to the Prosecuting Attorney Frank Kaewa and his wife.

Steve gave him a smiling nod of approval before refocusing on his conversation, and Cody straightened more confidently. But when he got to the dance floor, he momentarily forgot which hand he was supposed to hold, and there followed a brief comedy of errors as he and Jess tried to match the other couples.

Finally, she giggled and put both her arms around his neck. Smiling up at him, she said, "I like this better anyway."

He grinned, looking down as they began to sway to the music. "I'm, um … I'm glad you came with me."

"I'm really glad you asked me to."

"Well, you're … you're my girlfriend … right?"

"Yeah, but, going to a wedding with someone is … kind of a big deal. Especially this wedding." She smiled. "It was really romantic. Don't you think?"

"Um … yeah, I guess it was."

Jess looked over to where the bride and groom were standing. "I never knew Steve and Catherine went to school together."

"Yeah, they've known each other a long time."

"They were like, eighteen and nineteen when they met, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's not much older than we are," Jess pointed out.

Cody met her eyes, biting his lip. "Yeah."

"And they're still in love."

He swallowed, but didn't respond.

Jess flushed again, looking down, but she was smiling, and when she glanced up, he was smiling back.

They continued to dance until the song changed to a faster number. They stopped moving, and Cody looked around a little awkwardly. "I … um, I'm not really good at the fast songs."

"It's okay," Jess said genuinely. "I like the slow songs best anyway."

He smiled at her gratefully.

On the other side of the dance floor, Jadon weaved through guests and grabbed Casey's hand. "C'mon, Casey, let's go show em how to bust a move." He nodded towards the dance floor.

Casey glanced at Grace and Linda, who had just finished telling the girls about her Mother's Day plans with Grandma Josie.

"Go." Linda grinned as Casey rolled her eyes.

"We're wastin' music …" Jadon gestured towards the DJ.

"Okay, okay." She shook her head. "I gotta go dance with my fourth brother or he's gonna pester me worse than the two younger ones," she told them as Jenna, overhearing the exchange, smiled from her seat at the next table.

"That's right, lil sis," He grinned at the others. "I taught 'em all how to dance. Except …" He jerked a thumb at his best friend who had left the dance floor with Jess. "I take no credit or blame for any moves you see the Code Man do. Even if he is lookin' all James Bond in that tux."

Casey snorted. "James Bond. He wishes."

"All I know is Jess is diggin' the look." They walked to the center of the dance floor, and he did a spin move. "Now, c'mon, check this move out. I been working on it special."

* * *

Catherine came up to Steve and took his hand, silently maneuvering them through the crowd.

"Where we goin'?" Steve asked as they slipped out of the ballroom towards the small suite just off the main entrance that had been set up with various supplies the bride might need. Boris had stocked it with everything from tissues and aspirin to hairspray and safety pins so she wouldn't have to go downstairs to the dressing rooms during the reception.

"I just need a second." Catherine opened the door and tugged him inside.

"Are you okay?" Steve looked at her seriously and placed a hand to her cheek, but concern for her reason to duck out fled at the mischievous look in her brown eyes.

"Definitely." She ran her hands behind his neck and laced her fingers. "Shhhhhh," she whispered before pulling him into a passionate kiss that had Steve groaning as she pressed into him and hummed against his mouth. When they broke apart to breathe, Catherine's eyes were sparkling. She ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "Just needed to kiss my _husband_ without a hundred people watching."

Steve's smile at her words made her tummy flip, and she kissed him again, softly.

"Always did love your strategies," he murmured, pressing his lips below her ear. She felt his grin when she tightened her fingers in his hair before sighing and smiling up at him when he straightened.

"Okay, Commander, let's get back to our guests before I get carried away."

"Hey, I'm game if you wanna get _carried_ anywhere…" he teased, even as he stepped back slightly and she adjusted his tie and smoothed her gown.

"Of course you are." She chuckled softly. "But you're gonna have to wait a little longer to see my 'pretty undies,' so hold that thought for tonight, Commander." She patted his cheek as he pecked her lips and took her hand. "Hold that thought."

As Catherine opened the door and Steve followed her through, they shared a grin at his words. "Roger that, Lieutenant, but I'd rather be holding my wife."

* * *

The DJ spoke into his mic as Grace crossed the floor towards where Steve was chatting with Catherine and Danny.

"I have a request here for a dance with the groom."

Steve and Catherine looked up as he continued, just as Grace reached their sides.

"Commander, I believe your niece would like to dance with one of her heros. This is a special request from Gracie." As he emphasized Steve's name for her, Grace reached for his hand and tugged him onto the dance floor with a smile.

"C'mon, Uncle Steve."

Catherine felt her eyes well with tears at the look of absolute love on his face when Steve caught her glance over Grace's head before turning his full attention to their niece. As the first bars of _Hero_ sung by Whitney Houston filled the air, a murmur of delight rose from the crowd.

Seconds later, Danny stood next to Catherine, his own eyes suspiciously damp as he watched his daughter and best friend on the dance floor.

"Did you know she was going to request that song?" Catherine gestured towards the bandstand.

"Nope. But my kid's got taste. Whitney Houston's from Jersey, you know." Danny smiled as his eyes followed Grace and Steve. "Look at him. She could ask for the moon and he'd try and get it."

She nodded. "He would." She turned to face him. "I know you don't need me to tell you this, but, when he met Grace, after everything he'd been through, she was like a force of nature. She didn't want anything, she just loved him and enjoyed spending time with him."

Danny nodded. "Just like you."

Catherine squeezed his arm gently. "And you trusted him with your daughter's safety. That was huge, Danny. That's how I knew you two were going to be great friends."

Danny leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for that." He pulled out his phone. "I gotta go take a few hundred more photos before the dance is over."

She smiled. "Go. And Danny?"

He turned. Yeah?"

"Thank _you_."

* * *

"Mama see!"

Joan held her open purse towards her mother.

"What's in there now?" Mary said as she tickled Joan's belly. "Oh … interesting … a sugar packet and a coffee stirrer. And still a cookie."

"Mine." Joan giggled before turning and running back towards the other kids.

Aaron chuckled. "Her own little treasure trove."

"At least the sugar packet's not open," Mary said.

"Yet …"

* * *

A group of Navy veterans and active service members stood with Steve, Catherine, and Danny.

"...coldest place you've been stationed?" one challenged the group.

"That isn't _classified_ ," Danny added with a nod to his partner.

Carrie answered first. "No question. Korea in the demilitarized zone."

"Aw, did you have to put on a coat to hit the head?" one of the guys teased.

Cuzzi raised an eyebrow. "I spent 30 days T.A.D. there when it was hotter than the hinges of hell."

"Be thankful you weren't there in winter. And it wasn't a _head_ , it was a damn trench in an outhouse. The plumbing sucked." Carrie's nose wrinkled in disgust. She was as stalwart as they came but it didn't mean she wasn't disgusted by certain necessary evils of military life.

Cuzzi snorted a laugh. "Still a luxury compared to the mission out of Thule, right, Smooth Dog?"

"A head run in the arctic circle was definitely colder. No outhouses. You'd have had to use an iceberg." Steve tilted his beer.

"I'd prefer an iceberg if I was ..." she waved a hand over her lap and everyone chuckled, "so equipped. The stench factor's better." She pointed at Steve with a smirk, "And for Catherine's sake, I'm glad you didn't freeze off anything _important_ in the arctic, McGarrett."

* * *

Grace clapped her hands excitedly and pointed out towards the ocean where a school of dolphins were frolicking in the waves about 100 yards offshore.

"Do you see the dolphins, Joan?" she asked as she picked up the little girl and pointed.

"Where?" Jacob raced over from the cookie table, a chocolate covered marshmallow in one hand and a peanut butter cookie in the other.

"I'll show you," Cody smiled. "If I can still lift you after all those cookies, that is."

He lifted his little brother in the air, and Jacob spotted the dolphins immediately. "Coooool."

"I see them," Kaitlyn joined in the pointing. "Do you see them, Sophia?"

It took a few seconds longer for Sophia but when she finally spotted them she squealed with excitement.

"Looks like every living creature wants to be part of the wedding of the millennium," Danny joked as he joined the group.

* * *

"Come with me a minute?" Grace took Danny's hand and made to move toward the dance floor.

He handed his drink to Sal. "Hold this, I'm gonna go dance with Grace." Danny smiled and allowed her to pull him along.

"Wait right here," Grace said and crossed to the DJ. "Can you play the song I told you about for me and my dad now, please?" She grinned and hurried back to Danny.

"Where'd you go?"

Her smile was ear to ear. "You'll see."

As the song being played came to an end, the DJ announced, "This next song is for Danno from his Monkey."

Danny took in the brilliant smile on his daughter's face, the grins he was receiving from Steve and Catherine who were watching from where they were swaying together across the dance floor, and felt his eyes fill as the first bars of Bon Jovi's _Thank You for Loving Me_ filled the room.

"Ah, Monkey, you remember the first time we sang it together?" He kissed her forehead.

"At the concert when I was six." Grace nodded and hugged him tighter. "You really are the best dad ever. The older I get, the more I know it."

Danny looked into the brown eyes of the child he loved more than life itself and his heart swelled at the generous, loving young lady she'd become. "And -" his voice failed and he cleared his throat, "and you are the best, most wonderful daughter in the world." He glanced at his mom who had moved to the edge of the floor with her phone and was filming them with teary eyes.

"You know, I told Grandma Clara the first time I held you, how you locked on to my voice and wouldn't look away. I thought she was just being a grandma, but she insisted that meant you knew I was your dad and we already had a very special bond."

Grace turned to face Clara so she could capture them both looking into the camera. "She was right." She sniffed. "Love you, Danno."

Danny Williams, who had a verbal arsenal for every scenario, was momentarily unable to speak after uttering, "Danno loves you." He placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek and finished the dance with a beaming smile.

* * *

Catherine and a man Mary recognized only as one of Steve's former SEAL team members slid into the two seats across from Mary and Joan who were taking a minute to relax and enjoy the music.

"Mary, Joan, I'd like you to meet Hoss Simmons," Catherine said. "Hoss, this is Steve's sister Mary and her daughter Joan."

Hoss smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

Joan stared at the man's imposing size then laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Hoss is the one who picked Comfort Bunny up in Rota and shipped it to you," Catherine explained.

"Oh ohhhh." Mary's face lit up. "Thank you. I mean, really … _thank you_. You saved bedtime at our house."

Hoss shook his head. "It was nothing."

"Peanut," Mary said, and Joan raised her head to look at her mother, "Mr. Simmons is the one who found Bun for us."

Joan's face lit up. "Bun?" She turned to Hoss. "Bun?"

"Yes," Mary said. "Mr. Simmons sent us a new Bun after yours got lost. What do you say to him?"

"Tank you Mis-tew … Mis-tew … " Joan struggled with his name.

"Any little lady as cute as you should call me Hoss."

"Tank you Hoss."

"You, little angel, are more than welcome."

* * *

Grandma Josie smiled and gestured at Catherine's satin bag. Turning to Danny, she said, "I love that Catherine's carrying la buste."

"Of course, she is, it's from Nonna." He leaned over to give his grandmother a kiss, and she patted his cheek affectionately.

"I carried one," Josie told the rest of the guests seated at the table.

Angela grinned. "We all did." She turned to Sal. "Remember running to the honeymoon suite and tearing into envelopes to count the money?" She shook her head and grinned.

Sal snorted a laugh. "We were hoping to have enough to cover the honeymoon."

Danny chuckled. "I _guarantee_ those two will not be stopping to count anything." He gestured towards Steve and Catherine who were standing with their fingers intertwined, chatting with the guests at a nearby table.

Angela stood and crossed to the bandstand, returning to her table to whisper something to a delighted Nonna before approaching Steve and Catherine.

"Let's go, you two."

"Where are we …" Steve began as the DJ announced, "we have a request from the New Jersey la famiglia for Catherine and Steve to join in a tradition. Can we get everyone on the floor for the tarantella, please!"

Danny whooped from his place between Grace and Gabby as they joined the rest of the family in a circle around the curious looking bride and groom.

"It's easy, just watch us." Grace said and took Nonna's hand. As the instrumental music of the tarantella - a rapid score of brief, repetitive phrases, which escalate in intensity - began, Danny's whole family performed the traditional, whirling dance popular at weddings.

After everyone made few dancing circles to the left and then right around Steve and Catherine, the DJ called, "Come on up, _everyone_!"

The first to do so were Josie and Linda who knew all the steps, followed by Jacob who was tugging Cody by one hand and Jess by the other. Soon nearly every guest was laughing, dancing in and out towards the bride and groom and finally, with Angela, Sal and Theresa starting the loop, pulling each into a step where they linked arms and spun before switching partners around the large circle.

The final bars of music sounded with everyone spinning, including Kaitlyn and Jacob who were laughing and being spun by Danny and Kono, and Casey and Jadon who were laughing at Jacob dancing with a cookie in one hand.

* * *

"Aa-won. Mama. See!"

"Here comes another round of guess what's in Joan's purse," Mary chuckled to Kono and Adam who were sitting beside her.

Mary peered into the purse Joan presented proudly.

"A napkin!" she feigned excitement.

"Kiss," Joan said.

"That looks like a napkin to me," Mary said skeptically.

"Ann Caf. Kiss," Joan insisted.

"I'm pretty sure it's a napkin, peanut." Mary laughed as she reached into the purse and took out the napkin.

She began to smile when she saw a perfect red lip print one one side of the lavender napkin.

"Ann Caf! Kiss!" Joan grinned. "I kiss."

She placed her lips to the napkin and made a loud, smacking kissing noise. When she pulled the napkin away and looked at it her face dropped.

"No kiss," she said sadly.

"That's because you're not wearing lipstick," Mary explained.

"And you won't until you're 25," Aaron chimed in.

Kono snorted. "You sound like Danny."

* * *

"Hey, I wanted to say thanks. For everything. You've been a great best man," Steve said as he and Danny stood just off the dance floor watching what seemed to be some kind of dance contest between Kamekona and Jerry.

"Are you kidding? This has been the easiest best man gig ever. The only thing I really had to do was keep you from sprinting down the aisle."

Steve's chuckle turned to a look of confusion as his attention was drawn back to the dance floor. "What are they doing?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm not sure but I think they might be doing the _Shake It Off_ dance."

"The what?" Steve asked, unable to tear his eyes away from Jerry and Kamekona.

"Taylor Swift? _Shake It Off_? Any of this ring a bell?"

"I'm gonna give you a pass on knowing who she is because I've heard Gracie talk a lot about her."

"I appreciate that," Danny said. "You know … at this point Grace thinks you and Catherine are just about the more romantic couple ever … and I mean _ever_."

Steve grinned.

"No teenage boy will be able to live up to her expectations after this." Danny stopped as if considering how this might work in his favor.

His smile grew.

"I should probably say thank you. In fact … you are hereby forgiven for every transgression … past and future."

"Really?" Steve asked curiously.

Danny nodded. "Well … on second thought … past definitely … maybe not future. I don't want you to get over-confident. "

* * *

"And now I have our other maid of honor wanting to make a dedication." The DJ handed a grinning Carrie the mic and stepped back.

"This one is going out to the bride and groom. Because I can." She chuckled and passed the mic back as the first bars of _One Night in Bangkok_ started up.

Catherine looked at her best friend and barked a laugh as Steve shook his head. "Only you, Stagler."

"You love me, McGarrett!" she called from the bandstand and walked over to grab John's hand so they could dance.

* * *

Joan ran past where Cody and Jess were standing with Jacob and Jadon. Her feet got tangled, and she fell to the ground.

"Ohhh … " Jess began sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

Joan's face crumpled, tears filling her eyes, and Cody reached down and picked her up. He settled her on his hip. "You're okay, Joan," he said, rubbing little circles on her back.

She sniffled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I bet that hurt, huh?" Cody asked, his voice soothing.

"You gotta use walking feet, Joan," Jacob said, nodding seriously.

"I don't think three-year-olds know about walking feet, Jacob," Jess said.

"Sure don't," Jadon agreed. "They got one speed: run."

"That doesn't stop at three," Cody said, looking at his brother meaningfully.

Jacob grinned, trying to look innocent.

Mary and Aaron joined them along with Nonna, Grandma Ang, and Deb.

"Ohh, what happened, peanut?" Mary asked. "Wipe out?"

Joan nodded, reaching for her.

Mary smiled at Cody as she took her daughter. "I didn't hear any screaming, though. I'm guessing that was because of you."

Cody shrugged modestly.

"No surprise there," Aaron said. "You've had a lot of practice."

Jacob nodded vigorously. "Yep. I used to fall all the time when I was little. Like when I was in kindergarten. And preschool. And probably before that, too."

"You got that right," Cody said, huffing a laugh.

"But you always picked me up."

Cody gave him a small smile. "I always will," he said quietly.

"Because that's what big brothers do," Deb said.

"That's right," Mary said, her eyes searching the room for her own brother and softening when she found him. She turned back to the group and smiled at Cody. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Cody said.

"And now I think it's time for bed, peanut."

Joan rubbed her eye. "I don' want bed, Mama."

Nonna smiled. "Oh, yes, bambina, you're going to go with me and Grandma Ang and Aunt Deb back to the hotel so your mama and Aaron can stay a little longer."

"I go wif you?" Joan asked, looking at the three smiling women.

"Yes," Mary said. "Doesn't that sound good?"

"I liiike Nonna G'amma Ang Ann Deb."

"Ohh, and we like you, too, sweetheart," Ang said, tickling her bare feet.

"So let's go say goodbye to Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath, okay?" Mary suggested.

Joan nodded. "Unca Teeve Ann Caf maw-wied."

"That's right. Say bye to Cody and Jacob and Jess and Jadon."

"Bye," Joan said, giving them a wave.

"Can you blow a kiss?" Aaron asked.

Joan blew several exuberant kisses and laughed when Jacob mimed jumping up to catch them.

The grandmothers and Aunt Deb said goodbye to the teens and Jacob, then followed Mary and Aaron to find Steve and Catherine.

"Oh! There's Logan!" Jacob said, spotting one of Catherine's cousins' sons, a boy a little younger than him. "I think he's leaving!" He took off, hoping to say goodbye to his new friend.

"Don't run, Jake," Cody called after him.

"Once a big brother, always a big brother, huh, man?" Jadon commiserated.

Cody smiled. "Yeah."

"I think it's great," Jess said. She squeezed his hand. "You're an awesome big brother."

He smiled at her.

"Hey, what about me?" Jadon protested.

Jess laughed. "You, too."

Jadon nodded. "Thank you."

Cody laughed as his best friend's appreciative nod.

"Come on," he said. "Let's see if there's any cookies left."

* * *

"Hey," John said, as he stepped up behind Steve. "You got a second?" He inclined his head towards a round bar table in the corner of the room.

"What's all this?" Steve asked as they approached and he saw John had set up a small flask and two shot glasses.

"I'm making good on a bet," John said wistfully.

Steve shook his head in confusion.

"Freddie and I had ourselves a little wager on how long it would take you and Catherine to get married," John explained, pouring a finger of whiskey into each glass.

"You … what?" Steve huffed a laugh. "When?"

"When we were firsties."

Steve's brow furrowed, and he shook his head. "But … Catherine and I weren't even together then."

John gave him a knowing look, and Steve sighed and chuckled.

"Okay, fair point." He chuckled again, rubbing the back of his head. "All right, what did you bet?"

"We bet a bottle of whiskey." John smiled at the memory. "I said you'd be married within a year of Catherine finishing up at the Academy but Freddie said it was gonna take you longer than that to get your head out of your ass."

"So I guess that means he won," Steve said with a nod to the glasses.

John shrugged. "Well, if you think about it he had an unfair advantage. He was your roommate and all. He got to see your denial more up close and personal than I did." He smirked. "Don't get me wrong he was sure it would happen, he just figured it might take a while."

"Probably not this long though," Steve grimaced.

"Do you ever … " John started then hesitated.

"Do I ever what?"

"Do you ever think about how different things would be if Freddie was still here?"

"Yeah, I do," Steve admitted. "But if there's one thing I know it's that he wouldn't want us carrying on about the fact that he's gone. Today of all days."

"That is for damn sure," John said adamantly. "So let's honor his memory the way he'd want us to. With a lot of good memories and a good stiff drink."

"To Freddie," Steve said as they raised their glasses. He took a swig and felt the burn all the way down his throat. "And good Irish whiskey."

* * *

Steve slid a hand around Catherine's waist and leaned down to speak in her ear. "Do you think it's time we check out this honeymoon suite?" he asked, making his intentions very clear.

She smiled, her hand going to his on her waist. "A little eager, Commander?"

"Affirmative."

She chuckled. "You've been waiting all day to see what's under my dress."

Steve smiled, then his expression softened. "I've been waiting all day to be alone with my wife."

She tilted her head, touched, and reached up to kiss him.

He grinned. " _And_ to see what's under your dress … "

Her answering grin matched his, and she looked around. "A lot of people have left. And the ones still here are gonna stay to the very end."

"So … ?" he asked hopefully.

She kissed him again. "Let's say a few goodbyes and get out of here. I've been waiting to be alone with my husband, too."

* * *

"Miss Williams tells me you're looking for us," Boris said as he and Gus approached Steve and Catherine near the cookie table.

"Yes." Catherine smiled brightly at him. "We're getting ready to leave but we didn't want to go without thanking you both for everything you've done."

"It was our pleasure," Boris said. "Part of the job description."

She shook her head. "I don't believe that's true,"

"You went above and beyond to make this day perfect not only for us but for every one of our guests," Steve said sincerely. "We want you to know how much we appreciate it."

Boris nodded then lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "We do our very best to give all of our couples the perfect wedding experience but you and Lieu … Catherine have been a special pleasure to work with."

"Not bad for a mature couple, huh, Gus?"

The assistant coordinator blushed a deep red. "Definitely not."

Catherine wrapped Boris in a tight hug before moving on to Gus.

"If you ever need anything at all you know where to find us," Steve said as he extended his hand.

"And _you_ know where to find _us_ ," Boris replied.

"Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of Boris and Gus," Danny joked as he joined the group. "Nonna is making them lasagna on Tuesday. And you know how addictive Nonna's lasagna is."

"I look forward to finding out," Gus said with a smile.

* * *

Steve and Catherine finished saying their goodbyes and headed out.

"I have never known two people who deserved happiness more than those two," Al Cuzzi said as he dropped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I'm not worried about them," Carrie said with a grin. "They have it figured out."

"Have what figured out?" Hoss's wife asked.

"Love." Carrie smiled as she laid her head on John's shoulder.

"To Steve and Catherine," Al raised his beer, "and love."

* * *

Steve and Catherine arrived at the Halekulani Hotel and were ushered directly to the Orchid Suite.

"Wait," Steve said as they stood in front of the door, turning her back to him and sliding a hand around her back.

She read his intention and asked, "Oh, are we doing–" but didn't get another word out before he'd swept her into his arms.

He grinned when she chuckled. "Hey, we said only the traditions that we wanted to do," he pointed out. "I happen to want to do this one."

"I have absolutely no objections," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Special occasions only, right?"

He smiled, remembering their exchange from years ago when he'd surprised her with a romantic evening.

"And this is definitely a special occasion," he said, holding her gaze. He nodded to the side. "Grab that key card, would ya?"

Her smile was saucy as she reached around his back and slid her hand down with a complete lack of subtlety.

He closed his eyes briefly and smirked. "Side pocket. No pockets back there, Lieutenant."

"Oh, my mistake," she said in a poor attempt at innocence.

"We gonna stay out here all night?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," she said and captured his lips in another kiss. He gasped into her mouth when he felt her hand reaching into the pocket of his trousers, pressing meaningfully on his thigh before drawing out the key card.

He stepped closer to the door, and they broke apart so that she could insert the key and push open the door of their suite.

Once inside, he set her down, and they looked around the opulent space.

A bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses sat on the table and from where they stood they could see the incredible view outside.

To one side of the chairs and sofa was a kitchen and home theater, while to the other was the large bedroom and en-suite bath Catherine peered into, spotting a familiar bag she was sure contained clothes and toiletries for her and Steve courtesy of their friends.

He was examining the champagne when she rejoined him. "Okay, we've stayed in some nice hotels before, and some not so nice ones," she said, "but this … is incredible."

"You said it."

"It's like a spa in there. Which we are absolutely making use of … " she smiled at his look. "Tomorrow."

"That's more like it." He skimmed a hand over her side and squeezed her hip meaningfully.

She smiled, her desire matching his. "Lemme get out of this dress."

"Do you need some help with that?" he asked in a low, suggestive tone. He grinned when she quirked an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. "Just trying to be … expedient."

She smiled, turning around, and said, "Then unzip this."

"I've been waiting to hear you say that."

He gently drew her hair to one side and swept it over her shoulder. Bending down, he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck and traced a finger down the curved edge on the back of her gown. He found the zipper and straightened to watch as he pulled it down slowly, revealing more with each inch.

Flashes of purple and lavender appeared, and he slid his hand across the warm skin of her back. She turned swiftly and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, kissing him firmly.

He groaned when she pulled back. "Cath …"

"The wait's almost over, sailor." The hitch in her voice gave away that she was far from unaffected by his touch. She nodded toward the table. "Open that bottle of champagne."

"Yes, ma'am."

With a smile, she disappeared into the bathroom, and he took a deep, steadying breath. Lifting the champagne bucket, he walked to the bedroom and set it on the sideboard, working to slow his heartbeat.

Taking off his jacket and tie, he laid them across a chair. He took special care removing his cufflinks, setting them carefully on the sideboard. His eyes stayed on them as he worked the buttons of his shirt free, focused on the silver compass design that he would forever associate with Catherine.

Catherine.

His compass.

His true north.

His _wife_.

It felt new and not-new. The same and different. They were still Steve and Catherine, but now they were also something … _more_.

He had just lifted the champagne bottle when a flash of movement caught his periphery, and he turned.

Catherine stood in a sheer white robe through which he could see the purple and lavender lingerie that had tantalized him earlier.

She stepped toward him, and for the second time that day, he forgot to breathe.

It was the twitch of her smile that grounded him. That playful lift of her lip that told him she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He exhaled with a whoosh of air as she came to stand in front of him. Placing her hands on his, she guided the bottle back around to its bucket.

"That's not like you, Commander. Shirking an assignment."

He cleared his throat to find his voice. "Let's save that for later, huh?"

She raised up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him close, their breaths mingling in the few centimeters that separated their lips. "Much, _much_ later," she whispered before closing the gap and kissing him soundly.

His hands found their way to her waist, and he deepened the kiss, feeling the heat from her skin through the thin fabric of the robe.

In one fluid movement, he scooped her up in his arms once again. A few of his long strides had them at the bed, turned down before their arrival, their kiss never breaking. He braced a knee on the edge and set her gently on the soft sheets.

Parting only long enough to remove his tuxedo shirt and the t-shirt he'd worn underneath, he sank into her beckoning arms where he intended to stay for a very long time. The kiss that met him was so full of desire, he knew she felt exactly the same.

All the trappings, all the finery of the wedding, as wonderful as they had been, had finally fallen away, and what was left … was them.

Their love.

Exactly as it should be.

* * *

Much, _much_ later, they lay still entwined. She was tucked against his side, the fingers of her left hand tracing idle paths on his chest. His arm was around her, his fingers imitating her movements on her shoulder.

"Remind me we have to find those 'pretty undies' later," she said. "I really like that set."

He inhaled, his eyes drifting open. "I do, too."

She shifted her head just enough so she could place a kiss on his collarbone.

After a moment, she said, "That was some day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know as much as I love our family and all our friends that were with us today, I knew we'd end the day like this. Alone together. And somehow that made everything even better. Every dance, every toast, every moment. It was like I felt it all more acutely because I knew that."

His arm tightened around her as he soaked in her words.

"Speaking of … " His voice trailed off.

"What?

"There have been a lot of toasts today. I wanted to make one more." He chuckled lightly. "But I don't want to move from this spot."

She smiled against him. "So don't." She pressed several more kisses against his skin. "What would you toast?"

"You. Us," he amended. "But mostly you."

She shifted back so she could see his face as he spoke.

"For all these years, through all the uncertainty of my life, you've been my constant. The woman of my dreams who was also … the woman of my reality. The woman who I can now call my wife." He looked up, blinking at the tears that had sprung to his eyes, and took a deep breath, meeting her gaze once again. "Thank you for that. I'll spend the rest of my life thanking you for that."

"Steve … " She cupped his cheek. "We talked earlier about making choices. Loving you … is the best choice I've ever made." She smiled through the tears in her own eyes. "I don't even know if it was a choice. More like a need. And one that will continue … always."

He closed his hand around hers on his cheek and brought it to his mouth to press a long kiss to her palm, feeling the smoothness of her rings against his lips.

"So a toast …" he said, bringing their hands to his chest.

She laughed tearily. "A toast."

"To you. To me. To us."

"To love," she said fervently. "Friendship set on fire."

Their lips met in a powerful kiss, sealing their words, their vows, their love … always.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Check out our Tumblr (mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com) later today for pictures from the reception, including Steve and Catherine's rings!**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
